Zeref x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: Zeref is a sad, misunderstood individual, capable of nothing but pain. Or will a chance encounter with (y/n) change his mind, and open him to the world of...Love? Rated M for smut.


**From sinner to saint**

A creature of pure evil...that's what he was, there was no escaping it.

Everybody wanted to use him, or destroy him. Everybody wanted Zeref, dead or alive, for whatever reasons they might have.

All the death and destruction that he had left in his path made his heart break slightly. He didn't want to cause any of this pain, and yet, that seemed to be the only thing that he was capable of; bringing nothing but death, and pain.

That is, before he met (y/n).

Yes, (y/n), with his beautiful (e_c) eyes, his pretty (h_c) hair, his perfect smile, his very existence was so...perfect!

Zeref didn't understand why he had these thoughts at first, but as time progressed, he realized what it was; He loved (y/n).

And he wanted (y/n) to love him, too. The question was how: how could he make contact with (y/n) without killing or hurting him?

The question answered itself soon enough; (y/n) had been walking in the dark woods one night, and had just happened to stumble into Zeref.

"S-sorry, sir. I'll be more careful next time." (y/n) stuttered shyly, not yet aware that he had just bumped into Zeref.

"It's okay, (y/n)...I mean, sir."

(y/n) looked at Zeref, first in disbelief, then in utter shock.

"How do you know my name? Are you...Are you Zeref? _The_ Zeref?"

Zeref chided himself for being so careless as to just casually walk into (y/n).

No point on dwelling on what was already done.

"Yes, I'm Zeref...and I know your name, because I kind of...love you." Zeref said, surprised by his own honesty.

(y/n) just stared, dumbfounded, before slowly walking towards Zeref, placing his lips onto Zeref's.

Zeref was surprised by the sudden show of affection, but quickly kissed back, sliding his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth, exploring every inch of his wet cavern.

To say that it felt euphoric was an understatement, but the need for air forced the two men to pull away.

"I think I love you too, Zeref." (y/n) said, smiling sheepishly.

"I mean, sure, you're a creature of pure evil, but...I always had this feeling that you were just misunderstood, you know?"

Zeref just chuckled, and grabbed (y/n) by his hands.

"You understand me so well, (y/n). Now, let's go! I'm taking you out on a date. That's what couples do, right?"

***Fluffy time skip***

Zeref had dragged (y/n) off to a nice little park, and he even picked a bouquet of flowers for him.

However, the flowers died as quickly as they were assembled, and Zeref looked crestfallen.

(y/n), on the other hand, just laughed, a hearty laugh that made Zeref's chest tingle, and his trousers tighter.

"That was hilarious!" (y/n) said. "The way they just died like that.

Zeref, dear; I love you, and you're mysterious, powerful. Did you really think I'm a flower person?

I'm drawn to the darkness, I'm drawn to you.

If you really want to prove your love to me, you could, I don't know...kill some more plants."

Zeref chuckled, but his eyes betrayed him; (y/n) knew that he was still not happy.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind, sweetie?" (y/n) said, trying to sound as assuring as possible.

Zeref looked into (y/n)'s beautiful (e_c) eyes, and felt his heart break and melt simultaneously; How could someone so perfect love him? He didn't deserve his love.

"I know what you're thinking, Zeref." (y/n) said with surprising seriousness.

"I love you, and if you really love me like you say you do, then you know that you could never hurt me, unless you left me alone."

(y/n)'s words reached straight into Zeref's heart, and he found himself crying; not sad tears, but tears of joy. He had finally found someone who could make him happy.

As if sensing Zeref's new-found happiness, (y/n) smiled, and kissed Zeref softly.

"Take me, Zeref." he said, his eyes gleaming with love and affection.

"W-what?" Zeref was dumbfounded by (y/n)'s odd request.

"Take me. You love me, right? So take me. That way, we can become one, and you'll see that you couldn't possibly hurt me."

Smiling, Zeref swept (y/n) off his feet and into his arms, carrying him away, bridal style.

"As you wish, my beloved (y/n)." Zeref said. "I'll prove to you that I am capable of bringing pleasure, and not just pain."

***Lemony time skip***

Clothes were scattered across the floor, and Zeref was hilt deep inside (y/n), thrusting rhythmically inside him; He was very gentle, much to (y/n)'s pleasure, and surprise.

He did everything to please (y/n), and stroked his member in time with the thrusting, to give (y/n) as much pleasure as possible.

But, (y/n) still wanted more. "Faster, Zeref", he pleaded, "harder! Take me like you mean it."

Zeref obliged, and started thrusting harder and faster, until he was all but pounding (y/n) into the bed.

After a few more minutes of thrusting, Zeref hit (y/n)'s prostate, and said male arched his back, groaning loud in pleasure.

Taking it as a sign, Zeref grinned, and slammed into (y/n) at an almost inhumane speed, hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy with every thrust, leaving (y/n) a moaning, flustered mess.

But, all things must come to an end, and so, after a few more thrusts and strokes, (y/n) released, painting Zeref's hand white.

The way (y/n) clenched around him sent him over the edge and, with one final thrust, he released deep inside (y/n). He then pulled out slowly, eliciting a groan from (y/n), before collapsing onto the bed next to his lover.

Once they regained their breaths, (y/n) snuggled close into Zeref's warm chest, and sighed in content.

"That was amazing, Zeref. I love you so much."

Zeref chuckled and kissed the top of (y/n)'s head. "I love you too, (y/n).

In fact, I love you so much that I'd like to ask you to...m-marry me." he stuttered, as red as a tomato.

"What do you know? Even the dark lord Zeref can blush." (y/n) said teasingly, then kissed his cheek. "Of course I'll marry you, Zeref!"

***Fluffy time skip number two***

Zeref and (y/n) were out in the dark woods, looking at all the decaying plants, and the eerie trees, forming weird shapes.

(y/n) leaned his head onto Zeref's arm, and giggled.

"I love these woods almost as much as I love you, my hubby." (y/n) said, with rosy cheeks.

Zeref smiled, a genuine smile, and pulled (y/n) into a passionate kiss, leaving said male mesmerized; Zeref was a really good kisser, and such a loving husband.

"I love you, (y/n). You turned me from the ultimate sinner, to a saint."

(y/n) just smiled at Zeref's silly metaphor. "I wouldn't take credit for all of it; Had you not confessed your love for me that day, I don't know if I would have had the courage to confess to you. You may be a dark lord to some people, and evil to others. But to me, you'll always be my beloved husband." And with that, they kissed again.

And so, Zeref learned that even he was lucky enough to live happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
